In The End
by CharmingPhoebe
Summary: This is a song fic. The song I used is by Linkin Park and it's called In The End. Jamie reflects on a life that has fallen apart.


Disclaimer~ I don't own IAHB or it's characters. And I certainly don't own the song. In The End is written and performed by Linkin Park.  
  
A/N~ I seriously love this song, and I wanted an excuse to write a song fic with it. I thought of Jamie. Don't hate me for ruining his life, but I like the story anyway. Just PLEASE read and review!  
  
  
In The End  
  
It starts with [one]  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time  
  
Jamie looked over his shoulder at the station. He stood staring at it for a moments time.  
  
He would never return there again. It's not like he didn't want to, but he couldn't.  
  
One mistake and look where he was. Alex had kicked him off the squad after all he had worked for.  
  
He had thought they would be there for him. Maybe he was wrong.  
  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
  
His life was falling apart around him. He had done so well and gotten so far. But now he was worse than he had been in the beginning.  
  
He didn't even have Catie to turn to anymore.  
  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, to didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
He had finally gotten the words out. He had told Catie of his feelings for her. She professed hers as well.  
  
They had spent three months in a relationship. But after one argument it ended. Look where they were, not a word was spoken between the two since.  
  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me   
Will eventually   
Be a memory   
Of a time when I [tried so hard]  
  
He had worked to keep them together. During those times he was happier than he could ever remember being.  
  
After all he gave it still didn't work in the end.  
  
I Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
He was left to himself. He had no Catie. The people he thought were his friends didn't even try to help him.  
  
At first he could care less about turning his life around. But he was a changed person.  
  
In his eyes, no one cared.  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to remind myself how [I tried so hard]  
  
His thoughts kept trailing back to that one mistake. That one argument. Who knew one thing could cause a chain reaction.  
  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
  
Now that Alex had finally gotten what he wanted Jamie wondered how it had gotten even this far. From the beginning Alex had tried to get rid of him.  
  
When Jamie was able to leave on his own free will, he stayed. Didn't that prove anything?  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
  
After years, he had moved on. Things were different now. He was better off, or was he?  
  
He kept thinking some how his life could've been better if he had worked things out with Tyler, Hank, and Val. If only he had stayed in touch.  
  
If only he could see Catie again. He wished he had apologized after his one mistake with her. But he hadn't.  
  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me   
Will eventually be a memory  
Of a time when I [tried so hard]  
  
He couldn't get these memories out of his head, even though they were only that. Only memories.  
  
It's all he had left.  
  
Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
He couldn't forget Catie. Especially Catie.  
  
Searching through a cluttered desk draw he pulled out an old address book from a few years before.  
  
He flipped through the pages and came across Catie's phone number.  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
"Yeah, hi Catie. This is Jamie. I know it's been a couple years but there's one thing I need to tell you. I'm sorry." he spoke to her answering machine.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lost it all  
But in the end it doesn't matter 


End file.
